1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the maintenance of ceiling tiles and in particular to the preventive maintenance of ceiling tiles adjacent a ventilation duct vent by the use of a dust guard for directing air flow out of the vent into a room so that static electricity doesn't attract particles in the air flow onto the ceiling adjacent the ventilation duct vent.
2. Description of Related Art
Buildings that have a suspended ceiling generally have a prevailing maintenance problem in keeping the ceiling tiles clean especially in areas adjacent the ventilation duct vents. The problem exists because duct vents generally direct air into a room in a manner that allows static electricity to attract particles in the air flow onto the ceiling adjacent the vents resulting in dust particle residue and staining to build up on the ceiling. Ceiling cleaning procedures generally require the use of chemicals and is expensive.
The periodic changing of air filters is also a temporary solution since as soon as filters become loaded with dust the maintenance problem resumes and particles in the air flow out of the duct vent quickly attract onto the ceiling adjacent the duct vents.
I have discovered a way to maintain ceiling tiles clean in particular the ceiling tiles adjacent a ventilation duct vent by the use of a dust guard device. The dust guard device works by providing a peripheral wall substantially perpendicular to and projecting away from the duct vent into a room for directing air into the room so that static electricity doesn't attract particles in the air flow onto the ceiling tiles adjacent the duct vent.